Daydreaming
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: Contest prize to Dragon’sSword! Naruto has a daydream that he is the hero of Konoha. But what happens is something not expected. Read and Review!


_**Daydreaming**_

_Author's Notes: Hehehe. Finally!! I got around to writing this!_

_Okay, this is a prize for the winner of my 'Blue Eyes' contest; Dragon'sSword! -cheers- Congratulations once again! ((See? I really do carry out my rewards-so try to participate in my contests, and maybe you too will win!))_

_Note to Dragon'sSword: I'm sorry that this is not exactly what you wanted. I sat at the computer for over three hours trying to think of what to write to go along with your…ya' know…idea. However-I figured that wasn't going to happen, but I suddenly got the idea for this. It's pretty much what you asked for, but the rating's lower and it's more like Naruto has a daydream about what life would be like if he was viewed as a hero, not like it actually happened. Hope you enjoy!!!_

_Rating: PG-ish._

_Genre: Um…General/Angsty-ish. _

_One-shot._

_Disclaimer: I may not own any of the cast from Naruto, but I do own Fuyu Yoru (who's making a guest appearance and is from my 'A Daughter's Honor' fanfic). Please do not steal her for your own._

_------------_

Puffy clouds, much like cotton candy, hung almost still in the breezeless sky. Naruto walked slowly through Konoha village, his hands behind his head as he took in all the familiar sights.

Alone. That was he.

He felt the sharp sting of loneliness; the feel of bitterness and resentment that the villages had for him.

And why?

All because of the damn fox demon that had been sealed within his body when he was an infant.

Naruto sighed, soon finding himself on a branch that overlooked the forest. The air was still, silent, but that soon was broken by birdsong. For once in his life, Naruto acted quiet and thoughtful. His mind slowly drifted into La La Land…

_"Look! There's the great Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_People whispered as the young, bright-haired shinobi passed them. Fangirls squealed at the sight of him, and then swooned. Naruto just smirked, and kept walking._

"_Oh look…there's the oh-so-great punk. Are you here to save the day again?"_

_Naruto turned to see Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and some of the others-those people he'd considered his friends-glaring kunai at him. He just stuck up his nose at them. Who needed friends, when the rest of the village finally loved him?_

_Later that night_

_Naruto stared wearily at the clock on his wall. 12:27. Time to turn in for the night. Yawning, Naruto went to his bed and started to lie down… _

_Suddenly, the door of his rather grand-looking house burst open and two men walked right in._

"_Are you the one known as Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_Naruto had leapt to his feet to counter the intrusion of his house; and his fingers started the seals needed to attack._

"_Grab him. You're coming with us."_

_The second man grabbed Naruto and drug him from the house._

_As they were going down the main street, Naruto suddenly saw Sasuke standing on one of the street corners watching him._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke please! Please, help me!!!"_

_The raven-haired boy just sneered, his eyes turning into dangerous slits._

"_If you were just about anyone else, I'd gladly help. But an egotistical bastard such as you should die."_

_That said; the Uchiha stormed away. Naruto watched him go helplessly. _

"_Where are you taking me?! What…AHHHH!!!"_

"Naru-chan! Wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see three pairs staring right back at him. Green…black…and gray… He moaned softly, holding the back of his head, which hurt from the fall off the tree branch and the close encounter with the ground.

"You okay?"

Fuyu Yoru asked, her gray eyes wide and concerned. Sakura nodded her head in agreement, while Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look uninterested.

"Yah. Just…a bad daydream…"

"More like a nightmare, I'd say."

Sakura commented, smiling as Naruto dusted himself off.

"Let's go and get some ramen. My treat!"

Naruto's face lit up, and he looked as his friends. Then, remembering his dream-how he'd been the most famed in the village, but so hated by his once-friends-it made him wonder.

'Ya' know…maybe my life really isn't at all that bad…'

"Alright! Let's go!"

Together, the four good friends walked into Konoha Village. Each had a separate path in life, but all were intertwined with each other on the one common goal…to become a shinobi…

But, for now, the best food in the world was the one thing on their minds…

RAMEN!!!

-Fin-

_--------_

_End Notes: I thought that was a cute end to this fanficcie!_

_-smiles- Even though Yoru is weird and doesn't normally like ramen. Heh. I hope that everyone has as much fun reading this fic as I did typing it! Dragon'sSword, once again, I hope this is a good enough prize for you!_

_REVIEW!!_


End file.
